Granny Goodness
Granny Goodness is a villainess from the DC comics and media. She is a member of the extra-terrestrial pantheon of gods known as the New Gods and a loyal follower of Darkseid. Origin Granny Goodness grew up as a peasant on the planet Apokolips, until one day, she was taken from her parents, and trained to be one of Darkseid's elite soldiers. She was ordered to train a certain attack dog that she grew very fond of. After the dog was trained, she was ordered to kill it. At first, she instead killed the soldier who issued the command, but then had no choice but to kill the dog when Darkseid ordered it to attack her. Darkseid, then, decided that Granny Goodness was a valuable asset; if she could train the dog to blindly obey Darkseid's orders, she could do the same to people. She tortured and brainwashed the youth of Apokolips in order to provide Darkseid with hardened warriors. Granny Goodness was also in charge of Apokolips youth home for a long time, which was more akin to a child prison than a care home - she was very cruel to her wards but believed she was doing good by breaking their will, however she never succeeded in breaking the will of a young boy under her care who would grow into Mister Miracle and she has never forgiven him for managing to escape her grasp. Television appearance ''Superman: the Animated Series'' Granny Goodness appears in the cartoon series Superman: the Animated Series as a minor villainess and a loyal minion of Darkseid's court. ''Smallville'' Granny Goodness is minor villainess in season 10 of Smallville, and a minion of Darkseid. ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' Granny Goodness appears in the animated film Superman/Batman: Apocalypse as a servant of Darkseid and leader of the honor guard, which were her girls, the Female Furies. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' Granny Goodness appears in the DC animated film Justice League: Gods and Monsters. She is seen in a flashback of Bekka's origin. She is present during the meeting in which Highfather and Darkseid seal a peace pact, symbolized by the marriage of Bekka and Orion. She performs the ceremony, but shortly after Darkseid and his allies are ambushed and slaughtered by New Genesis' Gods. She is shot in the head by one of the flower maids. Alternate Versions Granny Goodness has appeared in Tiny Titans as well as an alternate future in which Darkseid obtained the Anti-Life Equation, in this alternate future she was transformed into "Granmother Box" - a corruption of the New God technology known as Mother Boxes. Goals and Ambitions Granny Goodness hopes to remain a very loyal asset to Darkseid. She happily does anything he wishes. Trivia *Despite her name being Goodness her nature is far from Good. Category:DC Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Superman Villains Category:Elderly Category:Aliens Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minion Category:Deities Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Fanatics Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revived Villains Category:Delusional Category:Dark Knights Category:Arena Masters Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Right-Hand